


Anything in Blue - Beacon Side Story

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Beacon Universe [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Yuuri admits that it might be time to get glasses.





	Anything in Blue - Beacon Side Story

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between chapter 21 and the epilogue. Prior knowledge of the Beacon series recommended.

Yuuri lay sprawled out across the leather davenport, the most recent edition of an omegan physiology text held dangerously close to his face. This was, unfortunately, the only way he could read for long periods of time without straining his eyes. His vision had been steadily declining over the years. He hadn't been afforded the access to such an extensive library as Viktor's since before his mother passed. He missed the escape of it all, of burying oneself in a fabricated world, into the mind of an adventurer, a mage, or maybe a great king. He briefly considered that he might have married the alpha for his library alone. The man sitting at his desk, curled over a stack of maps and charts, golden spectacles balanced on his nose. The sight always brought a smile to Yuuri's face, the determination in his mate's eyes warming his cheeks.

Yuuri could spend countless hours reclined in the sun with a book in his hands. (Maybe another book than the one he was currently struggling through.) He had been slogging through the new edition of the medical text for weeks, almost feverishly poring over updated details from previous versions, hoping to find more answers to his infertility. He was growing tired of reading ‘ _there are no confirmed reports’_ or _‘conclusive studies have yet to be performed’_. The words had begun to bleed together, until it all looked like lines of foreign glyphs, completely unreadable to Yuuri’s eyes. His frustration swelled until it culminated in slamming the book shut and dropping it to the floor of the cabin. Viktor startled at the sudden noise. He spun in his seat, spectacles still on his face.

“Yuura? What was that?” He called, worry thick in his voice.

“It’s nothing.” Yuuri replied curtly, immediately regretting snapping at his mate. “I’m sorry, I'm just tired of reading. My eyes hurt. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Viktor offered him a small smile before turning back to his desk. 

_"Something's on your mind and I can tell, sweet. I can feel you thinking from here."_ Viktor murmured across the bond, the omega relaxing with the rolling timbre of his mate's voice filling his ears.

“Vitya? When did you start to need your spectacles?” The alpha turned around again, meeting the gaze of his Yuuri, rubbing his eyes gently.

“Oh, the glasses are a recent development. I think it’s been five or six years now. Just before we met. Why do you ask, love?”

“Just wondering, that’s all.” Yuuri turned his back to the alpha, trying in vain to hide from him. He heard Viktor rise from his seat and walk around the bed to the couch. The cushion supporting Yuuri’s legs dipped as Viktor sat down, laying a hand to rest on the swell of his upper thigh. Viktor felt the gentle pull of Yuuri’s anguish through their bond. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think you’re ‘just wondering’, Yuura. I’m going to ask you again. Why do you ask?”

Yuuri grumbled, shifting to make eye contact with the silver-haired alpha. He looked so damned _pretty_ with the golden frames resting delicately on the end of his nose. 

“Sometimes my eyes hurt when I read, and I can’t read signs when we're at port anymore... c-can I try yours on?” Yuuri stuttered, almost ashamed to ask for his husband's help like this. 

“Of course, darling.” Viktor untucked the stems from behind his ears, carefully avoiding his earrings. He offered them to Yuuri, those azure eyes glittering with kind tenderness. Yuuri sat up, closing his eyes before donning the glasses in the way he’d seen Viktor do a thousand times. The bridge of them sat gently on Yuuri’s nose, not pinching like he had expected. He curled the flexible stems around the backs of his ears, tucking his hair behind with them as well. Shaky exhales pushed past his lips, panic gripping him for no reason at all.

“Breathe, love. Breathe with me. In, and out. In, and out.” Viktor leaned into Yuuri’s ear, whispering gently. The two had been getting better at managing stress in the other, with the added connection of a bond. Each breath helped Yuuri calm himself, the warm touch of his mate helping him stay afloat. “Are you ready to open your eyes?” Viktor murmured, the deep baritone of his voice soothing to the omega. 

“Yes. I’m ready.” Yuuri breathed one last calming breath before allowing his eyes to flutter open. Everything was crisp, clear. Sharp lines of the furniture were in breathtaking detail. The grain of the wooden plank floors was distinguishable. He saw dust motes drifting through the air. Only the faint, golden outline of the frames interrupted Yuuri’s vision. He felt tears coming, but blinked them away before they ran into the glass. He picked up the book he had dropped on the floor, frantically flipping to the page where he’d left off. The words weren’t the barely-legible scribbled lines he remembered, but a crisp serif font. He read a paragraph without needing to squint. He set the book down and nearly sprinted to one of the Captain’s bookshelves, reading titles like they were nothing. He couldn’t restrain the smile so wide it hurt his cheeks.

“So, Yuuri? What do you think? Shall we get you some glasses too?” Viktor asked, a wide grin plastered to his face. 

“Yes! P-please, Viktor?” He asked as he rejoined his mate on the davenport, moving to return the spectacles to their owner. Viktor waved his hands, insisting that Yuuri keep wearing them.

“They suit you. Maybe not the gold, though. Maybe silver. No, silver clashes with your ring… maybe blue? Yes! Blue would be perfect on you. And besides, I only need them for reading. It would seem that you need them for everyday life, darling. I’d honestly like to know how you haven’t been running yourself into walls until this point.”

The two laughed at that, Yuuri finding his eyes falling on the Captain. There were small, faint freckles dotting his mate’s shoulders, just barely distinguishable from his skin. He saw the silvery scars that crossed his flesh. Yuuri spent the next few minutes committing every single one of them to memory. He straddled the man’s hips, examining the blue irises of his eyes, a slightly darker blue ringing each pool of aquamarine. He felt as though he was truly _seeing_ for the first time in years. 

“Thank you, Vitya.”

“Anything for you, love.” Viktor smiled the heart-shaped smile that Yuuri loved so much. 

……………….

They arrived at port in a sleepy seaside town, the humid air almost oppressive, even just after sunrise. Both men had already pulled their long hair into messy top knots, the backs of their necks sweating with the heat of the tropical sun. Yuuri had never spent a winter in a hot climate. It was strange, to have just celebrated Christmas and yet his mate was walking through the streets practically begging Yuuri to let him take his shirt off. He refused for exactly three reasons. 

First, the jealousy that lurked under Yuuri’s skin resented the idea that anyone would see his mate in any state of undress, even if the bond bite on his throat was fresh. Second, Yuuri knew that the public would not like seeing a man exposing himself in that way, even if it was oppressively hot. Third, he knew that it could cause other alphas to challenge Viktor for Yuuri’s hand, which was a scuffle that he did not intend to start that day. So Viktor kept his shirt on and complained about it until Yuuri pulled the man down by his collar to meet his eyes.

“Viktor Nikiforov, stop your whining. You _will_ behave, or I will send you back to the ship by yourself, I will spend every ounce of gold in this purse,” he grabbed at the small bag of coin at Viktor’s hip, jingling the contents lightly, “ _and_ you will not see me naked for three days.”

That shut him up.

Their first stop for the day had Yuuri buzzing with excitement. It was time to purchase him a pair of his own spectacles. His life had been changed irrevocably by the realization that he needed glasses, and it was made all the better that Viktor was excited to buy them for him.

“Yuuri! We can match!” Viktor held a pair very similar to his, small, round frames rimmed with gold.

“I think I remember you saying yourself that gold isn't the best color for me, Vitya. Are there any other colors?” Yuuri asked the elderly shopkeep, whose own glasses were thicker than any pair Yuuri had ever seen.

“Ahh, yes sir, a shipment just arrived with a few more colors than the ones on display,” the gentleman behind the counter said. “I’ll fetch them, just a moment.” Yuuri found himself nervously tapping his foot, shifting his weight back and forth between his legs. The man returned with a large crate of the new arrivals.

“Do you have anything in blue? My Yuuri looks absolutely radiant in blue.” Viktor asked the shopkeeper, who hummed gently as he rifled through its contents. He drew a few pairs from the crate, laying them gently on the counter for Yuuri to examine. A pair like Viktor’s, dainty and round, looked a bit too small on Yuuri’s face, and only really cleared his vision immediately in front of him. A larger pair of round lenses were too big for Yuuri’s slender nose, and slid right off. They laughed a bit as Yuuri grasped the last pair, with rectangular lenses.

“Squared lenses are becoming more popular for long-term wear.” Said the man, but Yuuri didn't hear it. All he saw was the reaction from his mate, a massive, heart-shaped smile on his face snapping into crisp detail as Yuuri wrapped the stems around his ears.

“We’ll take these.” Yuuri said to the shopkeeper.

Viktor was almost _too_ happy to test Yuuri’s new glasses, quizzing him on the signs for various shops and advertisements as they walked through the city square. Yuuri was overjoyed, the crisp outline of buildings sharp against the blue sky, the texture of the cobbled streets under their feet. The emergence of new pale freckles on his mate’s cheekbones with the time in the sun. 

“Thank you, Vitya. So much.” Yuuri said, purring softly as the two approached the ship’s ladder. 

“Of course, darling. You look so handsome with your spectacles, I'm afraid I might lose your hand to some wealthy aristocrat!” Viktor replied dramatically, draping a hand over his eye and pulling a laugh from the omega. “I can't believe you've spent all these years without being able to see. Remind an old man, darling. How old are you? Nineteen now?” Viktor pressed a kiss to his forehead with a small smile on his cheeks.

“I’m twenty-one, Vitya.” Yuuri laughed at his mate's forgetfulness, concocting a truly cruel plot. “And in case your memory needs refreshing, you have just turned-”

“DON’T you dare say what filth was about to come out of your mouth, Yuura.”

“ _Thirty._ ”

“ _Ohohoho, you will regret that, darling._ ” Viktor growled in his mother tongue as the two moved through the throng of people on the docks.

“ _Ah, but you'll need to catch me first, Vitya._ ” Yuuri answered in kind, happy to show off his progress in learning Viktor’s language. He took off running, the new glasses aiding him weaving through the people gathered there, in avoiding loose planks, and in dashing between sailors as they went about their business. Viktor was hot on his tail, his alpha panting at the act of physically chasing his mate. Long-dormant predatory instincts surged forward at the thought of the omega as his prey. It was then that Viktor realized how difficult it was to run with a hard-on.

By the time Viktor made it through the crowd, Yuuri had disappeared from his line of sight, no doubt hiding somewhere that the alpha needed to seek him out. He threw the cabin door open, chest heaving and lungs aching with the run. His instincts were tuned to the omega's scent, following both the trail the boy had left and what he could sense from their bond. The scent was all over the cabin, heavy on shedded articles of clothing strewn about the room. Viktor followed his nose, his cock hardening with the chase. He Viktor noted that the clothes were the ones he had been wearing that morning. That meant that a naked Yuuri was somewhere in the cabin, and Viktor intended to find him. 

After all, naked Yuuri was one of Viktor’s favorite Yuuris.

He stalked around the desk, peeked into the privy, the wardrobe, and even under the bed, but did not find his naked Yuuri. A frustrated moan rumbled from his throat, the hardness in his trousers nearly too much. Then he felt the slight breeze moving through the cabin. The door to the balcony was open. Viktor scanned the room one final time before moving through the small door and out into the blistering humidity.

Yuuri had seated himself on his knees in front of the pile of cushions stacked in the corner of their private deck. He was fighting to keep his breaths low, to slow his pulse despite the thrill of the chase. Viktor barely contained the contented growl that came from his throat to see his omega in such a submissive posture, in such a state of undress, the gentle glisten of sweat shining in the afternoon sun. The knot he had been wearing swapped for a loose tail, the hair kinked where it had been tightly wound together all morning, his new glasses set delicately on the low table behind him. Something carnal, something instinctual, rose from Viktor’s alpha, as he approached the omega from behind.

“Found you, darling.” Viktor growled as he neared his mate, circling him slowly.

“Vitya…” the omega moaned at the scent of Viktor’s arousal, the heaviness of the alpha’s musk concentrated between his legs, which was at perfect height for Yuuri’s nose and mouth.

“Yes, darling? Is this what you wanted? To be chased? To be pursued, only to be caught and taken apart? Hmm?” Viktor continued to growl darkly.

“Y-yes, Vitya… I wanted to surprise you.” Yuuri heard the words coming out of his own mouth, barely drowning out the sound of his omega screaming to be claimed.

“And you certainly did, _my love_.” Viktor dipped into his mother tongue, using the endearment he knew had Yuuri salivating.

“Please, Vitya… Alpha, I want you…” the omega whined, begging Viktor to stop circling in his mind. Viktor felt the tug through their bond and stilled directly in front of Yuuri.

“And how do you want me, Omega?” Viktor growled hungrily as he cast hooded eyes down at his mate.

“I… want you… in my- in my m-mouth…” Yuuri stumbled over the words, suddenly flushed with embarrassment. His husband, towering over him, fully clothed (albeit looking absolutely wrecked) and erect in his trousers, while Yuuri was stark naked, kneeling before him and dripping precome from his own stiff cock. Viktor didn’t say a word, but merely unlaced the fly of his trousers, freeing his dick from the confines of the fabric.

“ _Then have me, Omega_.” He moaned in his native language. A small, pink tongue darted out to wet his lips before he latched on to the hot crown of Viktor’s cock, swirling his tongue over the flared head and laving at the folds of foreskin. Viktor’s moans echoed through Yuuri’s mind as a burst of salty precome coated his tongue. He loved the taste of him, the combination of the salt and his musky scent thick in the tangle of silver hair at the base of his cock was heavenly. Yuuri began to slowly inch his way down Viktor’s member, coating it with generous amounts of his saliva, preparing the flesh for what he was about to request from his alpha. The corners of his lips were stretched to the point of what Yuuri thought might tear the skin, but he loved the reaction from his mate too much to stop. Yuuri looked up at the alpha, with his coffee eyes almost welling up with tears. He moaned with the flesh in his mouth, the vibrations pulling lewd moans from the alpha. 

Slender fingers wound their way through Yuuri's hair, scratching at his scalp and pulling more vibration from the omega’s mouth and into Viktor's cock. The alpha moaned in kind, stuttering breaths catching in his throat as Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_. 

“ _Oh shit, Yuuri… gods, so good at this. So good for me, love…_ ” Viktor panted across their bond as Yuuri bobbed up and down along his length, thoroughly enjoying taking Viktor apart piece by piece. The alpha was panting now, fingers tightly clutched in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri tapped Viktor’s leg gently to release him. A few large lungfuls of air had Yuuri’s voice fine enough to speak again.

“Vitya, fuck my throat.” Yuuri croaked, eyes blown wide with lust. Viktor could have come at that very moment, had he not grasped the base of his cock to prevent it. A growl tore from Viktor’s chest, dark and unbridled.

“As you wish, _darling_.” Yuuri wet his lips and the corners of his mouth again as Viktor took Yuuri’s hair in his fist. Yuuri squeaked at the possessive gesture, and in anticipation of what was about to happen. He sank down onto Viktor’s cock again, pulling another dark growl from the man. “Are you ready, Yuura?” Viktor asked, muscles in his legs and stomach clenching to restrain the urge to thrust into the heat of Yuuri’s mouth. The omega hummed his assent, looking up from his perch between Viktor’s legs. He relaxed his throat and took a deep breath before tapping Viktor’s leg again, signaling that he was ready.

Viktor’s thrusts began slowly, holding Yuuri still, measuring his reactions. He didn’t want to hurt his mate, but the wet sounds of his mouth were incredibly difficult to resist. Yuuri didn’t fight the tears that rolled down his cheeks, his eyes watering at the intrusion. He tried his best to add the vibrations of his purr as Viktor picked up his pace; the mewling moans choked and gagged on his alpha’s flesh. Viktor was enraptured by the sight of his mate on his knees, taking his cock in such a sinfully lewd way. Lips stretched around the hard flesh, pliant and unresisting. He looked so _dirty_. Viktor absolutely loved it.

“-m close, love, so close, fuck.” Viktor’s hips began to stutter in speed, unable to keep a steady rhythm as he neared the edge. “ _Touch yourself, Yuura… come with me? P-please come wi-with me darling, shitshitshit!_ ” Yuuri’s hands had been clenched in tight fists to avoid the urge, waiting for the command to move. His right hand flew to grasp his cock, lubricating it with the precome that had begun to slowly dribble from the tip. The hand still grasped tightly in his hair, the cock deep in his throat and the heat of his own hand were too much for the omega, who whimpered into Viktor’s flesh as he came hard. Viktor roared as his cock twitched and emptied into Yuuri’s throat, pushing the omega’s nose into the silver hair at the root of his dick. The alpha murmured praise in his mother language as he crested the wave of his orgasm. He released the fistful of hair and Yuuri pulled off, coughing and gasping for air. 

“Yuura? Was that- are you o-okay?” Viktor’s voice was full of concern as he dropped to the omega’s level, pulling him into his arms and back onto the cushions behind them.

“More than okay, Vitya.” He whispered, his voice strained and throat aching.

“Would you like something to drink, love? Let me take care of you.” Viktor murmured into the omega’s ear.

“Yes, please. Can we take a nap?”

“Anything for you, my love.” Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri’s eyes flutter closed, thoroughly debauched and exhausted, reddened lips and tear-stained cheeks. His breathing slowed as sleep took him, Viktor standing up to carry him inside. He made sure to grab his husband’s glasses and set them on the bedside table, along with a glass of fresh water, and the book he had been reading. Strong arms deposited Yuuri in the middle of their massive bed; the omega asleep before his head touched his pillow. Viktor leaned over his mate and laid a kiss on a flushed cheek.

“I love you, Yuura.”

If Viktor was a painter, he would have painted the scene before him. His love, his mate, stark naked, tangled in a thin cotton sheet, black hair mussed and creamy vanilla-colored skin dusted with a pink flush. The dark grain of the bed frame, a sharp contrast to the white billowing dressing of the bed, the golden sunlight filtering through the aged windows of their cabin. If Viktor was a bard, he would have sang of the beauty of his mate. The music of his laughter and the rhythm of his heartbeat, the slow, measured count of his breath. The shape of his body, strung tight like a violin’s bow, drawing new sounds from Viktor that he could never have imagined before. But Viktor was not a painter, not a bard, but a poet, and a pirate. So he wrote and he pillaged, plucking treasures for his lover and drafting combinations of words in just the right way. The way he knew Yuuri loved, the way he knew he could pull him in. 

He thanked the gods for whatever he did to deserve the angel that would fall to his knees and suck his cock so beautifully. Then apologized for the sacrilege. And thanked them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Happy to be back and posting in the Beacon AU again! It's truly embarrassing how much I've missed these two. As promised, I'll be releasing more content in the coming weeks, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed! Say hi in the comments, leave a kudos if you liked! (Comments and kudos fuel me)
> 
> Love you all!  
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
